Melted
by zfrine
Summary: Seorang jock sekolah, kapten tim football, sekaligus presiden kesiswaan yang amat populer. Seorang penyendiri, orang tidak penting sekaligus wakil presiden yang tak dikenal. Dua orang yang saling berlawanan. Antonim. / AU, high school-verse. USUK. / For Arisa-kun. I'm sorry for making you wait too long! Warning: Failed!ending
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe. High school-verse. Two shots (or maybe three? Nah, I'll make it two)**

**For Arisa-kun. Maaf banget baru bisa dipenuhin sekarang, orz orz orz.**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jerami berlari sekuat tenaga, melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak memohon pada pengemudi bus untuk menunggunya. Tali sepatu converse merahnya tidak diikat dengan benar, hampir saja terinjak olehnya dan dia akan jatuh terjerembab ke depan mencium aspal yang keras. Dengan cengiran lebar seperti menang lotre, dia melompat naik ke atas bus, sepersekian detik sebelum pintu otomatisnya ditutup.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menungguku, _Sir_!" Tangannya terangkat dalam pose hormat singkat. Memamerkan deretan gigi putih yang berjajar rapi menyilaukan.

"Tsk, harusnya lain kali aku membiarkanmu terjepit pintu, Jones."

Pemuda itu tertawa. Suaranya bening dan bersih seperti dentingan lonceng gereja di hari Minggu. Dia merogoh saku celananya ―motif kotak-kotak warna biru tua― dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang koin untuk pembayaran. "Jangan begitu, _Sir_. Seorang _hero _sepertiku tidak akan terlihat keren jika terjepit pintu!" Pengemudi bus memutar bola matanya tidak tertarik.

Pemuda itu, Alfred F. Jones namanya, masih tersenyum-senyum. Mengedarkan pandangannya sekilas mengamati kondisi di dalam bus dan mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk. Sepasang mata biru di balik lensa, yang cemerlang seperti langit di musim panas, tertuju pada deret belakang. Tempat favoritnya.

"Yo, Al!" Seorang albino melambaikan tangan padanya. Cengirannya melebar dan sambil membenarkan letak strap tas pada pundaknya, ia berjalan menghampiri kawannya, duduk di sampingnya. "Aku hampir berharap bisa melambaikan tangan padamu dari balik jendela bus seperti kemarin!"

Alfred menyeringai. "Ha! Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya lagi, Gil!"

Kemudian mereka tertawa. Terlibat dalam obrolan seru tentang siaran _American Football _semalam. Tentang latihan mereka siang nanti dan rencana pertandingan persahabatan minggu depan. Tentang gadis-gadis _cheerleader_. Tentang menu makan siang. Bahkan tentang pekerjaan rumah yang belum dikerjakan.

Alfred F. Jones merupakan tipikal _jock _sekolah. Populer, tampan, mudah bergaul, aktif dalam olahraga, dan mempunyai segudang penggemar. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Semua orang di _Hetalia International School_ tahu siapa dia. Kapten tim _football _sekolah sekaligus presiden organisasi kesiswaan. Sebenarnya dia tidak tertarik pada badan kesiswaan, tapi saking terkenalnya dia, 80% siswa menunjuknya sebagai presiden. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, pengambilan suara tidak perlu dilakukan lagi. Padahal dia tidak mencalonkan diri sebagai kandidat presiden. Dia dipaksa! Tapi sebagai pangeran sekolah yang dipuja-puja, mana mungkin dia mengecewakan ratusan penggemarnya? Dengan itu Alfred resmi dinobatkan menjadi presiden kesiswaan, padahal dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan jabatannya. Lalu apa yang terjadi pada badan kesiswaan dengan pemimpin seperti itu?

Bus berhenti pada halte berikutnya. Pintu terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk. Alfred mengangkat kepala dan mata safirnya bertemu dengan manik emerald yang begitu familiar. Kata sapaan belum sempat ia lontarkan, pemuda yang baru masuk tadi membuang muka dan duduk di kursi kosong di depan. Alfred hanya menggeram pelan.

Kalau bukan karena wakil presiden yang sekarang, badan kesiswaan tidak akan terurus karena Alfred terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Arthur Kirkland namanya, si pemilik mata emerald barusan, sekaligus wakil presiden kesiswaan. Dia merupakan antonim dari Alfred. Tidak terkenal, antisosial, tidak suka olahraga, dan tidak mempunyai penggemar. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu kalau ia adalah _vice president_. Keberadaan Arthur seperti menjadi rahasia di antara pengurus kesiswaan. Bahkan hampir semua orang akan mengerutkan kening jika ditanya tentang _Kirkland_. Betapa tidak terkenalnya dia. Semua orang hanya tahu presiden saja. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan urusan kesiswaan selalu beres di tangan Alfred. Begitu menurut mereka. Yang tidak mereka ketahui, di balik keteraturan organisasi dan rencana kerja yang tersusun rapi, adalah sosok Arthur Kirkland. Pemuda Inggris berambut pirang keemasan yang keberadaannya tak banyak diketahui. Tentu saja tak banyak yang mengenal dirinya. Arthur adalah tipe siswa yang tak akan bicara sampai ditanya. Itu pun akan ia jawab dengan singkat seperlunya. Dia akan duduk di sudut terjauh kafetaria, menghabiskan makan siangnya sendiri dan menghindari keramaian siswa yang sibuk perang sayuran. Dia tidak akan menyapa siapa pun dalam perjalanannya ke dan dari sekolah. Tidak mencoba membangun pembicaraan. Tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Setahu Alfred, satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia tergabung dalam kepengurusan kesiswaan, bahkan hingga menjadi wakil presiden, adalah karena pengaruh Kiku. Pemuda Asia itu yang menyeretnya masuk ke organisasi dan merekomendasikan Arthur sebagai wakil. Tentu saja tak ada yang keberatan. Tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk bersanding dengan Alfred. Entah karena mereka terlalu percaya diri atau tak mau repot. Bagaimana pun juga Alfred memiliki jam terbang tinggi, jadi pasti tugasnya akan banyak dilimpahkan pada wakilnya. Jadi pasti wakilnya yang akan lebih berperan. Jadi pasti wakilnya yang akan banyak direpotkan. Dan Arthur hanya diam saja saat ditunjuk menjadi _vice president._ Mungkin dia terlalu enggan untuk menolak.

"Hei, siapa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" tanya Gilbert penasaran. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari tahu. Tapi ia tidak melihat seseorang yang terlihat menarik, setidaknya untuk dirinya.

Alfred hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa. "Tidak ada." jawabnya.

"Hmm, tentu saja tidak ada! Tidak ada yang cukup _awesome _seperti diriku hingga bisa menarik perhatianmu!" Gilbert memainkan kedua alisnya jenaka.

Alfred memutar bola matanya.

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Alfred melangkah keluar dari bilik kamar mandi menuju ruang ganti. Selesai latihan tadi _coach _menahannya untuk berdiskusi tentang strategi pertandingan persahabatan nanti. Akhirnya hanya tinggal ia sendiri, teman-teman satu timnya sudah pulang dari tadi.

Ia membuka lokernya dan mengeluarkan kemejanya. Memakainya, tak peduli rambut pirangnya masih basah. Kemudian celana bahan motif kotak-kotaknya, dan yang terakhir adalah jaketbernomor 50 yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Blazer biru tua, baju kotor, dasi dan kaos kaki ia jejalkan ke dalam tasnya dengan asal. Duduk di bangku panjang, Alfred menyimpulkan tali sepatunya. Ia berdiri dan mengecek pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tetap tampan seperti biasa. Oh, tentu saja dia terlihat seksi dengan rambut setengah kering dan muka berseri-seri. Alfred menyapukan tangan pada surai pirangnya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang ganti. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

Derap langkahnya terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah yang sunyi. Tentu saja semua orang sudah pulang. Siapa yang masih tinggal di sekolah jam segini?

Tapi kemudian alisnya mengernyit. Lampu ruang kesiswaan masih menyala. Sinarnya menyusup keluar dari celah sempit pada pintu, menyinari koridor yang temaram. Alfred melongokkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia lihat membuat keningnya berkerut lebih dalam. Apakah itu Arthur yang duduk di kursinya ―kursi sang presiden!― dengan kepala tersembunyi pada telungkupan tangan? Yang ia lihat hanya kumpulan rambut pirang liar berantakan. Khas Kirkland. Ya, tentu saja itu dia. Hanya Arthur yang berani duduk di kursinya tanpa izin. Kurang ajar sekali dia.

Alfred berdecak pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengaktifkan mode _stealth_, melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati. Ia berdiri di depan meja mahoni ―meja sang presiden!― dan melipat kedua tangannya. Terlintas di benaknya untuk mengagetkan Arthur. Sebuah gebrakan keras di meja tentu akan membuat telinganya berdenging. Pelajaran untuk orang yang telah seenaknya menggunakan properti miliknya.

"Hnghh―"

Alfred mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Apakah barusan Arthur yang bersuara?

Dia merunduk dan memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melihat Arthur lebih jelas lagi. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau orang Inggris itu benar-benar tertidur. Alfred harus menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang mencoba keluar. Sepasang alis tebal yang lebih mirip ulat bulu yang bertengger di atas mata Arthur tak pernah gagal membuatnya tergelitik.

Biasanya ia tak akan mampu menahan tawa lebih lama, tapi alis Arthur yang mengernyit dalam bahkan saat tidur, berhasil menghilangkan kegeliannya. Apalagi ada kantong tidur di bawah kedua matanya. Bahkan bahunya tidak berada dalam posisi santai, tegang penuh beban tekanan. Arthur terlihat begitu lelah. Pemuda ini pasti kurang tidur.

Setumpuk dokumen di atas meja menarik perhatian Alfred. Ia menegakkan badannya, mengulurkan tangan membuka-buka lembaran kertas A4. Semuanya tentang program kesiswaan. Laporan pertanggungjawaban kegiatan yang telah lalu, proposal acara yang akan datang, laporan keuangan, surat-surat , dan file-file kesiswaan lainnya. Alfred mengerutkan keningnya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa saja isinya. Semuanya ditulis atas nama presiden kesiswaan, tinggal menunggu tanda tangan darinya saja.

Alfred meringis getir dan kembali memandangi sosok Arthur yang masih terlelap.

Selama ini dia tidak menyadari Arthur bekerja terlalu keras menyelesaikan urusan kesiswaan. Dia berperan ganda, sebagai _vice president _sekaligus _presiden di balik layar_ sendiri. Alfred terlalu mementingkan tim _football_ yang telah mengharumkan nama sekolah, hingga tak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Oh, tentu saja yang diketahui orang-orang hanya Alfred, presiden kesiswaan yang penuh tanggung jawab dan dedikasi tinggi. Semua program dan acara yang sukses diadakan adalah berkat dirinya. Padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berdiri di podium dan melakukan pidato sederhana. Padahal yang setiap hari tinggal hingga larut menyelesaikan setumpuk laporan adalah wakilnya. Adalah Arthur Kirkland yang bahkan tidak dikenali oleh 80% siswa sekolah ini. Dan Alfred yang menerima semua pujian serta tepuk tangan. Ironis sekali.

"Arthur. Hei, Arthur―" Alfred berbisik, menepuk pundak Arthur pelan. Akhirnya dia tidak jadi menjalankan rencananya mengagetkan si alis tebal ini. Dia tidak sampai hati melakukannya. "Artie."

Sepasang mata emerald terbuka perlahan. Tidak fokus. Mengerjap sekali, dua kali; masih belum fokus sempurna. Saat Arthur mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang terlihat begitu berat, Alfred mundur selangkah dan menunggu. Kirkland menolehkan kepalanya ke samping-samping, terlihat bingung. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, Alfred tidak tahu. Tapi melihatnya seperti orang amnesia cukup menghibur Alfred.

Oops, apakah itu air liur yang mengering di sudut mulutnya? Alfred jadi ingin tertawa lagi.

Arthur belum sadar sepenuhnya, tapi begitu tahu kalau ia tidak terbangun sendirian, yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah mengusap daerah sekitar mulutnya menggunakan ujung lengan blazer biru tua. Mukanya sedikit memerah. Sepertinya dia sadar kalau telah tertidur dengan tidak elit dan mengeluarkan air liur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Arthur bertanya dengan suara parau. Ia berdehem dan membenarkan seragamnya.

"Oh, tidak ada. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu tidur di kursiku. Hanya itu." Alfred mengangkat bahu.

Arthur mendengus. Ia membereskan tumpukan kertas yang kusut karena ia tiduri. Mengemasi peralatan tulisnya dan merapikan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja. Sementara Alfred hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan saja.

"Kau belum pulang?" Ia bertanya. Sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja Arthur belum pulang, buktinya dia masih ada di sini. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Si Kirkland ini jarang bicara, apalagi membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Jadi Alfred tidak tahu apa kesukaannya, atau apa yang sering ia lakukan di waktu luang.

Arthur menggelengkan kepala, seraya memasukkan dokumen-dokumen ke dalam folder. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga meja presiden kesiswaan rapi seperti semula. Rapi karena tak pernah digunakan, lebih tepatnya. Alfred kan jarang sekali duduk manis di sini dan mengerjakan dokumen. Coret yang tadi. Dia _tidak pernah _duduk dan mengerjakan dokumen kesiswaan di sini.

"Kalian latihan hingga selarut ini? Pasti berat mempertahankan gelar juara."

Ia beranjak untuk pergi. Menenteng tas dan folder dokumen tebal.

"_Coach_ ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu, jadi aku tinggal lebih lama." Alfred menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rambutnya belum kering benar, lembab tersentuh ujung jarinya. "Kau sendiri, apakah selalu tinggal hingga selarut ini?"

Dia mengekor Arthur keluar dari ruang kesiswaan, setelah mematikan mati dan memastikan semua jendela telah terkunci. Berjalan beriringan melewati koridor sekolah yang temaram. Suara derap langkah mereka menggema dalam sepi.

"Tidak, tapi ada banyak laporan yang harus aku periksa sebelum kau tanda tangani. Tentu kau tak mau membacanya satu per satu, kan?" Arthur menoleh ke arah Alfred, memicingkan sepasang mata emeraldnya tajam.

Alfred hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu bagaimana tim _football _sekolah. Aku tidak akan punya waktu untuk sekedar memeriksa dokumen-dokumen kesiswaan." Ia beralasan.

Arthur hanya mendengus.

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya perlu tanda tangan dan pidato seperti biasa. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. _Git_." Dengan itu Arthur berjalan duluan, meninggalkan Alfred yang hanya bisa diam memandang punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Ia tidak bermaksud melimpahkan semua tanggung jawabnya pada Arthur, sungguh. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai kapten tim _football_. Kalau boleh, tentu dia akan mengundurkan diri dari kesiswaan. Hanya agar Arthur mendapatkan posisinya yang seharusnya. Dia adalah presiden kesiswaan yang sesungguhnya. Tugas Alfred sebatas seremonial saja. Dia bahkan tidak berkontribusi langsung. Semuanya beres di tangan Arthur. Dia yang bekerja keras di balik layar.

Dan siapa yang menerima semua pujian dan tepuk tangan? Alfred.

Benar-benar ironis.

* * *

Jam tujuh pagi Alfred sudah melangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang megah. Agak aneh memang, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Biasanya sepagi ini ia belum bangun, alarmnya baru akan berbunyi jam setengah delapan. Ibu dan Mattie keheranan melihatnya sudah rapi dan duduk di depan meja makan sambil mengunyah roti.

Masih belum ada siapa-siapa di sini. Hanya satpam sekolah dan tukang bersih-bersih yang terkejut akan kehadirannya. Tentu saja. Alfred F. Jones terkenal karena sering terlambat.

Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, bersiul-siul riang. Hari ini suasana hatinya sedang bagus, entah mengapa. Ternyata bangun pagi menyenangkan juga. Kemarin malam ia kelelahan setelah latihan dan tidur nyenyak sekali. Kemudian pagi ini bangun dengan badan segar bugar. Kapan terakhir kali ia begitu bersemangat di pagi hari?

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan ruang kesiswaan. Alfred mendekat dan menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar makian dari dalam. Suara Arthur, tidak salah lagi. Apa yang ia lakukan sepagi ini di dalam sana?

Alfred membuka pintu dan mempersilakan dirinya masuk. Ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata emerald yang memicing lelah. Warnanya agak merah; kurang tidur. Arthur sedang mengusap-usap kemejanya dengan tisu. Sedikit basah di sana. Sepertinya ia menumpahkan minuman mengenai seragamnya.

Arthur mengangkat alis tebalnya heran. "Jones? Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?"

Alfred menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Arthur yang lagi-lagi duduk di kursinya. Setumpuk dokumen yang ia periksa semalam sudah tertata rapi di atas meja.

"Aku bangun kepagian. Entahlah." Ia mengangkat bahu.

Arthur menghela nafas. "Kukira kau ada latihan pagi." Tisu bekas ia lemparkan ke sudut ruangan. Sayang sekali hanya menyenggol bibir tempat sampah, jatuh ke atas lantai. Ia menggerutu dan bangkit berdiri untuk membuang tisu sialan itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

"_Coach_ memberi waktu istirahat untuk hari ini. Besok kami akan bertanding melawan Madison." Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Alfred memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa dan meluruskan kedua kakinya ke depan. "Kau sendiri― _masih_ sibuk menyelesaikan dokumen?"

Pemuda Inggris itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah selesai." Keningnya berkerut saat ia memegang bekas basah pada kemejanya. Sedikit lengket. "Kalau kau ada waktu, aku perlu kau menandatangani beberapa dokumen."

"Oh. Tentu. Sekarang?"

"Besok."

"Huh?"

"Tentu saja sekarang." Arthur mendengus. "_Git._" Ia menambahi.

Alfred tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi pasti bukan suatu pujian. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan beranjak dari sofa, berpindah untuk duduk di kursi presidennya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak duduk di sana. Rasanya hangat, pasti Arthur sudah lama duduk di situ.

"Jadi? Mana dokumen yang harus aku tandatangani?" Sebuah pena telah siap dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Saatnya dia melakukan tugasnya.

"Hmm, biar kulihat―"

Arthur berdiri di sampingnya, memilah-milah dokumen mana saja yang harus ia tandatangani. Ia menjelaskan beberapa hal yang perlu Alfred ketahui. Garis besarnya saja. Detail dan hal-hal kecil lainnya telah tercetak di atas kertas dan terpatri dalam pikirannya. Tentu saja Arthur tahu. Bagaimana pun juga dia sudah memeriksa semua dokumen ini semalaman, mengoreksinya, dan memahami isinya. Alfred hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Selama setengah jam ke depan terjadi diskusi singkat di antara mereka. Tentang kesiswaan, tentu saja. Hubungan di antara mereka berdua hanya sebatas ketua dan wakilnya. Tidak lebih. Alfred berpura-pura mendengarkan, menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam sesekali. Sementara Arthur menjelaskan panjang lebar. Hanya di saat seperti ini ia banyak bicara. Alfred tidak akan sempat membaca semua dokumen, tapi sebagai presiden ia harus mengetahui segalanya. Arthur melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan menjelaskan semua padanya.

Alfred melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memperhatikan tiap-tiap ekspresi wajah Arthur. Mata emeraldnya mengerjap. Alisnya mengernyit. Kadang ia melihat ke kanan atas, kemudian berganti ke bawah. Kadang mempertemukan kedua pasang mereka, lalu berpaling lagi. Tapi Alfred paling senang mendengarkannya bicara, dengan aksen _British_ yang kental dan mengirim getar pada ruas-ruas tulang punggungnya. Entahlah. Sesuatu tentang cara Arthur bicara selalu menarik perhatiannya. Sayang sekali pemuda itu pelit suara, kecuali untuk hal-hal yang amat penting saja. Akhirnya Alfred meletakkan siku kanannya di atas meja, dagu bertumpu pada telapak tangannya dan memandangi Arthur bicara panjang lebar padanya. Mendengarkan suaranya sepenuh hati seperti lagu buaian.

Sampai sepasang mata emerald memicing tajam ke arahnya, diikuti jentikan jari pada dahinya cukup keras. Alfred melonjak dan berteriak kaget dengan tidak elegan. Ia mengusap-usap dahinya yang kini terasa perih.

"Aduh! Apa maksudnya itu?!" Ia bertanya dengan kesal.

Arthur mendengus, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Aku mendengarmu, Artie!" Alfred mencoba membela diri.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu coba jelaskan padaku tentang konsep seremoni pelepasan senior kita semester depan!" tantangnya. Dadanya ia busungkan ke depan, mencoba membuat sosoknya terlihat lebih tangguh. Tapi percuma saja, dia yang kurus kering seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan Alfred sang _jock _sekolah. "Dan namaku _Arthur_!"

"Itu― ehm, apa tadi? Pesta perpisahan―"

Sebuah gebrakan pada meja menghentikan omongannya.

"Tsk! Tentu saja kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku, Jones! Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Padahal ini adalah tugasmu. Tugasmu! Kau pikir kenapa aku bersusah payah menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu?! Karena kau bahkan tak punya waktu untuk membaca garis besarnya sendiri!" pekik Arthur marah. Matanya yang sedikit memerah berkilat-kilat. "_Football_,_ football_,dan _football_! Selalu itu saja alasanmu. Apakah kau akan mati kalau tidak mengurusi tim _football _sialan itu sehari saja?!"

Sudut mata Alfred mengejang mendengar ledakan kemarahan Arthur. Dia datang sekolah pagi-pagi bukan untuk mendengarkan Arthur merutuki tim _football _mereka yang terkenal. Bukan salah Alfred kalau ia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya di bidang olahraga, kan? Sejak awal prioritas utamanya adalah _football._ Dia masuk ke sekolah ini pun karena ingin tergabung dengan tim legendarisnya sekarang. Siapa juga yang mau repot-repot memimpin organisasi kesiswaan? Terlalu merepotkan, dia tak punya waktu untuk itu. Alfred dipaksa. Dia tak pernah mengajukan diri. Bukan salahnya kalau akhirnya Arthur yang harus menanggung semuanya dan bekerja keras mengurusi ini itu. Orang Inggris itu sendiri yang melakukannya dengan sukarela. Alfred bahkan tak pernah menyuruhnya.

"Heh, maaf saja kalau aku sibuk dengan tim _football _dan kehidupan sosialku hingga tak ada waktu untuk menyusun rencana pelepasan senior kita! Aku tidak seperti dirimu yang tak punya teman dan tak punya kegiatan lain selain mengurusi kesiswaan!"

"Ya, tentu! Orang barbar sepertimu tak punya otak, hanya otot! Tentu kau senang berlarian dan bertubrukan seperti orang bodoh hanya memperebutkan sebuah bola!"

Pada akhirnya Alfred bangkit dari kursinya. Dalam posisi berdiri perbedaan tinggi badan dan postur tubuh mereka terlihat jelas. Tergabung dalam tim _football _sejak sekolah menengah mempunyai keuntungan sendiri bagi Alfred. Ia berpostur tinggi dengan tubuh terbentuk, lengan dan bahu yang kuat karena seringnya berbenturan memperebutkan bola di lapangan. Arthur harus sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu dengan mata Alfred. Ada kebencian tergambar jelas pada matanya.

"Apa katamu?! _Football_ juga memerlukan strategi, dan strategi berarti memutar otak! Kau hanya iri karena aku begitu tampan dan mempunyai banyak penggemar!"

Dengan jari telunjuknya Alfred mendorong dahi Arthur pelan. Tapi gestur itu berarti menghinanya. Arthur menangkis tangan Alfred dengan kasar.

"Kalau kau begitu senang mendapat perhatian, kenapa tidak menjual diri saja sebagai model?! Orang sepertimu tak pantas menjadi presiden kesiswaan sekolah ini!" Arthur menggeram.

"Maaf saja kalau aku terpilih menjadi presiden bahkan meski tak mencalonkan diri sekalipun! Tidak seperti dirimu, aku tak perlu sibuk-sibuk berkampanye mengemis suara pada anak-anak! Mereka memilihku dengan sukarela!" Kedua tangannya juga ia letakkan di atas pinggang. Jelas-jelas Alfred lebih tinggi dari Arthur, tapi ia tetap saja menegakkan badannya dan memasang tampang garang. Semakin mempertegas perbedaan di antara mereka. "Sementara kau? Kalau bukan karena Kiku, tak akan ada anak kelas lain yang mengenalmu! Oh, coret kata-kataku tadi. Kalau bukan karena Kiku yang memintaku untuk menjadikanmu wakil, tidak akan ada orang lain yang mengenalmu, Arthur! Tidak ada. Hanya Kiku seorang!"

Arthur memicingkan matanya.

"Awalnya kukira kau anak baru, saking tak pernah aku melihat wajahmu sebelumnya. Kukira kau bisu, saking tak pernah kau bicara! Kau ini apa? Alismu jelek sekali seperti ulat bulu! Kikuk, aneh, kutu buku, tidak terkenal, culun, anti sosial dan tak punya teman! Kau menyedihkan sekali, Arthur Kirkland! Orang aneh! _Freak_!"

Mungkin dia terlalu terbawa emosi. Harusnya tak perlu hingga memaki-maki Arthur hingga sedemikian rupa. Bahkan menaikkan nada bicaranya pun tak usah. Padahal sebelum ini suasana hatinya sedang bagus. Padahal ia pikir harinya akan berlalu dengan lancar dan menyenangkan. Padahal ia hanya ingin membantu meringankan beban Arthur dan mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama. Padahal ia ingin mendengarkan aksen _British _yang begitu memukau sambil memandangi sepasang mata emerald yang bersinar-sinar. Padahal ia tidak pernah punya rencana untuk bertengkar dengan Arthur. Tidak sama sekali.

"Kau―" Dan sepertinya Arthur sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Atau mungkin ia tak tahu harus membalas seperti apa lagi makian yang Alfred lontarkan padanya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya terlihat memerah. Tapi bukan memerah karena lelah. Bukan karena kurang tidur. Memerah karena terasa perih berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Alfred kira Arthur akan memukulnya. Kemudian mereka akan terlibat perkelahian tak seimbang di dalam ruang kesiswaan. Alfred bahkan sudah bersiap memasang kuda-kuda kalau-kalau Arthur memutuskan untuk melompat ke depan dan menyerangnya duluan.

Tapi yang pemuda itu lakukan selanjutnya sama sekali di luar perkiraan Alfred. Tangannya masih mengepal, memang. Mengepal begitu erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tapi mukanya memerah. Merah padam seperti tomat. Dan matanya yang tadi berkaca-kaca, kini dari sudutnya mengalir cairan bening. Tapi laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis! Alfred ingin memaki Arthur lagi, namun tak sampai hati. Pemuda di hadapannya ini menggigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga kulitnya terobek mengeluarkan darah.

Arthur mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mengerjapkan matanya yang basah. Alfred _hampir _kasihan melihatnya, karena, dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Sungguh. Seperti anak kecil yang sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dan terlihat tegar. Seperti lapisan pelindungnya, yang tak lebih tebal dari selembar kertas, perlahan-lahan melebur menjadi debu. Seperti kedua kakinya tak kuat lagi menahannya berdiri. Seperti sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh. Runtuh.

"Baik. Baiklah. Terserah― kau saja, Jones. Aku berhenti. Mulai hari ini― aku bukan lagi _pesuruhmu_." Suaranya begitu parau, menahan isak yang mencoba mendesak keluar

Alfred tidak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini. Bukan perkelahian seperti yang ia harapkan. Tapi itu cara laki-laki menyelesaikan masalah, kan? Ia hanya tidak berharap Arthur akan mundur dengan kata-kata terakhir yang dramatis seperti dalam opera sabun murahan. Ia tidak berharap Arthur akan melangkah pergi dengan pundak bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Sebelum Alfred dapat melangkah maju sejengkal saja, terdengar derap lari menggema pada koridor yang sepi. Lambat laun memelan, hingga sepenuhnya menghilang tak terdengar lagi. Alfred hanya terdiam di tempatnya, masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Arthur tadi.

Apakah itu berarti dia mengundurkan diri dari kesiswaan? Karena kalau iya, sama artinya dengan masalah besar. Memangnya siapa yang akan mengurus semuanya?

Alfred menelan ludah.

* * *

**AN (again) : Konsep awalnya tentang introvert-extrovert dengan referensi lagu-lagu The Script (**_**Nothing**_**,**_** Breakeven**_**,**_** Long Gone and Move On**_**,**_** If You Ever Come Back**_**). Tapi entahlah, saya sendiri malah blank dan nggak bisa nyambung sama lagunya, orz orz orz. Ini ditulis dengan background lagu **_**Melted**_** (AKMU), **_**Miracles in December**_** (EXO) dan **_**Rain Sound**_** (B.A.P). Ceritanya tiba-tiba suka lagu-lagu Korea, orz. Judul diambil dari lagunya AKMU - **_**Melted**_**, yang paling sering diputar. Jadinya melenceng dari konsep awal. **_**Gomen**_**, orz orz orz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe. High school-verse. Two shots.**

**For Arisa-kun. Maaf banget baru bisa dipenuhin sekarang, orz orz orz.**

**Warning : Bad ending! Failed ending! Gagal bikin ending yang pas. Aaaaaargghh! *acak-acak rambut***

* * *

Arthur hanya lelah, itu saja.

Dia hanya membutuhkan waktu istirahat sendiri tanpa diganggu oleh Alfred. Bagaimana pun juga semalam tadi ia sudah bekerja keras memeriksa tumpukan dokumen yang sekarang menggunung di atas meja. Tentu saja ia kurang tidur. Dia hanya ingin istirahat sebentar. Dia tidak akan berhenti. Dia tidak serius saat mengatakan akan berhenti, kan?

Alfred mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan pasti. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia tidak jadi menyusul Arthur, karena, memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti? Dia sendiri masih kesal dan enggan minta maaf atas makiannya barusan. Arthur juga salah, dia yang mulai duluan. Alfred tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan tentang Arthur kalau saja pemuda itu tak memancing kemarahannya. Kalau saja Arthur tak menjelek-jelekkan tim _football _yang berjaya di bawah komandonya.

Pemuda Inggris itu hanya marah sesaat. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan kembali menjadi Arthur yang seperti semula. Penyendiri, tidak punya teman, aneh―

Alfred mengerutkan keningnya.

Tapi kenapa ia tidak merasa yakin? Kenapa Arthur terlihat begitu terluka? Kenapa dia menangis?

Alfred tahu kata-katanya berlebihan. Tapi dia tidak bohong. Semua hal yang ia katakan tentang Arthur tadi adalah benar. Setidaknya itu anggapan yang beredar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Memang benar awalnya Alfred kira dia adalah anak baru. Muka pucat bulat itu belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Karena Alfred pasti ingat. Sepasang mata emerald Arthur terlalu menawan untuk dilupakan sekali pandang. Dan memang benar ia kira Arthur bisu. Saat awal-awal mereka bekerjasama, Arthur bahkan tak bicara. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng atau mengangguk, atau memutar bola matanya.

Arthur adalah orang yang kikuk, apalagi kalau diawasi. Alfred paling senang berpangku tangan saat rapat kesiswaan, menoleh ke arah Arthur, dan tersenyum geli menyaksikan bagaimana tingkah Arthur ketika mencatat detail penting. Dia akan banyak melakukan gerak kecil. Menggaruk ujung hidung, menyentuh rambut, mengusap dahi, menggigiti kuku, bahkan menjulurkan lidah untuk membasahi bibirnya. Dan kalau ia menyadari perhatian Alfred tertuju padanya, dia akan menundukkan pandangannya dengan tak nyaman. Ujung telinganya akan memerah, begitu pula kedua pipinya. Reaksinya aneh, memang. Tapi entah kenapa Alfred suka melihatnya.

Arthur juga tidak terkenal.

Coba saja sebut namanya pada seseorang, Gilbert, misalnya. Hanya akan dibalas dengan _'huh, siapa dia?_' atau kalau orang yang kau tanya adalah pemerhati kisah klasik, referensi tentang _King Arthur_ akan muncul di benaknya. Arthur suka sekali menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan, karena sering malas pergi mengantri makanan di kafetaria. Terlalu ramai dan berisik, pasti begitu alasannya. Dan jangan heran mengapa Alfred tahu banyak tentang keseharian wakilnya. Jujur saja, Alfred senang memperhatikannya. Sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ada kerjaan saja. Kalau tak disibukkan oleh _football_, sehingga dia bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk santai di kursi presidennya, ia akan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengekor Arthur yang sibuk berputar-putar dalam ruang kesiswaan mengerjakan tugasnya. Berpura-pura menjadi agen rahasia dan mencari informasi tentang si Kirkland yang misterius itu.

Dan alis tebal itu― Ah, agak menggelikan memang. Tapi keberadaannya justru memberi aksen unik pada muka Arthur. Mempertajam sepasang mata emeraldnya yang cemerlang.

Alfred membubuhkan tanda tangan pada dokumen terakhir dan menghela nafas. Jam di atas meja menunjukkan pukul 07.55, kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Alfred menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menengadahkan kepala, melempar tatapan tajam pada langit-langit. Sepasang alisnya berkerut dalam.

Haruskah dia meminta maaf pada Arthur?

Bukan hanya tentang perkataannya tadi, tapi tentang semua perbuatan sewenang-wenang yang tak sadar telah ia lakukan. Dia presiden kesiswaan, tapi semua tugasnya ia limpahkan pada Arthur. Pemuda itu yang mengurus semuanya, bagian-bagian yang menyita banyak waktu dan pikiran. Tugas Alfred hanya memberi tanda tangan dan pidato. Dan dia yang menerima semua pujian dan tepuk tangan. Dia yang dielu-elukan. Padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Padahal Arthur yang melakukan semuanya.

"Argh, baiklah! _Briton_ sialan itu―" Pandangannya tertuju kepada tas di sudut ruangan. Kedua alisnya terangkat. "Apakah itu tas Arthur?"

Alfred beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah mendekat ke sudut ruangan. Dia baru akan berjongkok untuk memeriksanya ketika pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan muncullah seorang Arthur Kirkland dengan muka memerah. Matanya sedikit bengkak, masih tampak basah oleh air mata. Alfred hanya terdiam. Tapi sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas, membentuk senyum samar. Samar sekali jika dibandingkan dengan senyum iklan pasta gigi yang selalu ia tampilkan di muka umum.

Benar, kan? Tentu saja pemuda itu hanya bercanda saat mengatakan akan berhenti. Bagaimana pun juga, dia tidak mempunyai kegiatan lain selain mengurusi kesiswaan. Hanya di organisasi ini dia dikenal. Siapalah Arthur Kirkland di luar sana, tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa dengannya.

"Hei, aku sudah selesai menanda―"

Kata-katanya terpotong ketika Arthur menyambar tasnya dengan kasar. Tali strap yang menjuntai bahkan sempat menampar pipi Alfred. Sepasang mata birunya membulat terkejut.

Tapi bukannya minta maaf, Arthur malah seenaknya melenggang pergi. Sudut mata Alfred mengejang. Dia segera berlari keluar untuk menyusul Arthur. Perih pada pipi menjadi penyulut emosi.

"Hei, Kirkland! Berhenti kau!" Teriakan Alfred menggelegar, menggema memenuhi koridor. Otomatis menarik perhatian siswa-siswa yang tengah berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Tapi Arthur tak mengindahkan perintahnya, malah mempercepat laju larinya. Alfred menggeram kesal dan berlari menyusulnya, diiringi sorot heran orang-orang.

Tak butuh waktu lama dan tenaga ekstra bagi Alfred untuk dapat mengejar Arthur. Sebentar saja dia sudah menarik pundak pemuda berambut pirang itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke loker terdekat. Terdengar bunyi berderak yang sempat membuatnya berjengit, punggung Arthur beradu dengan loker. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram pundak Arthur, menahannya tetap di sana. Sementara tangan kanannya mengepal kesal. Sepasang mata birunya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Kau―"

Manik emerald itu membulat ketakutan. Kedua tangan Arthur memeluk tasnya erat di depan dada. Seakan-akan benda itu adalah satu-satunya pelindung baginya. Alfred hampir berharap mendengarnya mendengking.

Saat itu perhatian seluruh siswa yang berada di sekitar koridor tertuju pada mereka berdua. Kerumunan kecil mulai terbentuk. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Tentang siapa pemuda malang yang akan segera menerima amukan Alfred F. Jones, sang _jock_, kapten tim _football_, sekaligus presiden kesiswaan _Hetalia International School_. Alfred terkenal tidak gampang marah, jadi pasti si rambut pirang berantakan ini telah melakukan kesalahan besar, begitu bisik-bisik yang beredar.

Tapi memandangi badam emerald yang ketakutan selama beberapa detik berhasil sedikit meleburkan kemarahannya. Pipinya memang masih terasa perih terkena sabetan strap tas, tapi kini ada perasaan sesak yang menyusup ke dalam dadanya. Ada iba terpancar dari matanya.

Alfred menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Cengkeramannya pada pundak Arthur melonggar.

"Kenapa kau lari begitu saja?" Alfred bertanya dengan sedikit parau setelah berhasil meredam emosinya. Ia harus berdehem dan menelan gumpalan dalam kerongkongannya. Suaranya tak boleh terdengar seperti dedaunan kering yang berserakan di jalan dan terinjak begitu saja.

Arthur memalingkan mukanya, menolak memandangi Alfred lebih lama. Dengan posisi yang seperti ini Alfred dapat melihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata membekas pada pipinya. Dia benar-benar menangis, dan dilihat dari ukuran bengkak pada matanya, cukup lama. Mungkin ditambah oleh efek kurang tidur juga, tapi jelas pemuda ini telah menangis.

Sejenak hening. Bahkan bisik-bisik yang tadi terdengar berubah menjadi sunyi. Mereka seperti menanti penjelasan dari keributan ini.

"Jam pertama segera dimulai, _idiot_." Sepertinya ketakutan yang tadi menguasai Arthur telah berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kini sepasang mata emerald itu memicing tajam.

Mendengarnya, sudut mata Alfred mengejang. Kali ini ia tak peduli dengan anggapan siswa-siswa lain nanti. Kepalan tangan kanannya menghantam loker di samping kepala Arthur, berhasil mengejutkannya, dan membuat telinganya berdenging, pasti. Tenaga yang ia terapkan berhasil membuat loker malang itu―entah nomor berapa dan punya siapa―penyok. Menambah ramai kerumunan yang mengerubungi mereka.

"Kau―!"

Sebelum Alfred dapat melakukan tindakan lebih lanjut, terdengar derap langkah tergesa mendekat dan kemudian ia ditarik menjauh.

"Alfred-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan pada Arthur-_san_? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kiku Honda.

"Arthur-_san_, kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka?"

Pemuda Asia yang biasanya tenang itu mulai terdengar panik. Apalagi Arthur hanya diam dan tidak merespon pertanyaannya, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Alfred sudah mundur dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, kau tuli? Itu temanmu yang bertanya. Satu-satunya teman yang kau punya." Ia mendengus kesal.

Kiku terlihat seperti akan memperingatkan Alfred tentang kata-kata kasarnya barusan, tapi belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Arthur mendorongnya menjauh sambil pemuda itu mencari celah untuk pergi. Bukannya berlari ke arah kelas yang harus ia ikuti, ia berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Menuju pintu keluar.

Alfred tidak ingin peduli, sungguh. Tapi sekelebat raut muka Arthur yang terluka, bulir air mata baru yang menetes turun; membuatnya merasa bersalah. Tetap saja, egonya tak membiarkannya pergi. Akhirnya ia hanya diam di tempat memandangi Kiku berlari menyusul Arthur. Sementara bisik-bisik terdengar semakin ramai berisik.

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Kenapa kalian bertengkar konyol seperti orang pacaran?!"

Alfred melemparkan tatapan tidak tertarik kepada Ludwig, ketua komisi disiplin kesiswaan. Atas usulan Kiku, rapat dadakan diadakan usai jam sekolah hari ini. Karena nyatanya pemuda berambut hitam itu tak berhasil membujuk Arthur untuk tetap tinggal di kesiswaan; dia bersikeras ingin berhenti. Alfred beranggapan Kiku saja yang kurang pandai merayu. Tapi kalau Kiku saja tak didengarkan oleh Arthur, apalagi orang lain di kesiswaan? Tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk maju dan menarik Arthur kembali, atau setidaknya pergi menemui pemuda Inggris yang seharian tadi membolos sekolah. Mereka tak mengenal Arthur. Bahkan selama tergabung di kesiswaan si Kirkland itu tetap saja menutup diri.

"Jones, coba kau jelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya!"

Alfred menghela nafas, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang. Semua pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya, menanti penjelasan resmi darinya.

Sebentar saja telah banyak rumor beredar. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Arthur telah lama menjadi _stalker_ Alfred dan pada akhirnya membuat sang _jock _kesal. Semua kabar simpang siur yang beredar menyudutkan Arthur. Tentu saja tak ada yang meletakkan Alfred pada posisi terpojok, dia kan didukung oleh hampir seluruh siswa Hetalia. Meskipun ia bersyukur akan hal itu, tapi tetap saja ada perasaan menyesal terbersit pada dirinya.

Karena Alfred tahu dia yang salah.

Tak seharusnya ia begitu marah hingga memaki-maki Arthur hanya karena _football._ Tim _football_ sekolah mereka penting, memang benar. Tapi organisasi kesiswaan prioritasnya lebih tinggi, karena posisinya di atas klub-klub sekolah dan jangkauannya mencakup siswa secara keseluruhan. Bahkan ia tak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerja keras Arthur selama ini. Padahal semuanya dilakukan atas nama Alfred. Wajar kalau Arthur berang dan memutuskan untuk berhenti. Kerja kerasnya tak diapresiasi atas namanya sendiri, melainkan nama Alfred. Padahal yang Alfred lakukan hanya kegiatan seremoni di depan umum. Padahal bukan ia yang memeras keringat. Padahal meluangkan waktu untuk rapat pun enggan ia lakukan. Terang saja Arthur jenuh dengan ketidakadilan semacam ini. Betapa jahatnya ia.

Keningnya berkerut dalam. Ia terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sementara mereka masih menunggu.

"Alfred-_san_?"

Dia menoleh ke samping dan bertemu pandang dengan Kiku.

Alfred tahu ada hal-hal yang hanya ia seorang yang bisa memperbaikinya. Meski ia tidak yakin akan hasilnya, tak ada salahnya mencoba. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah presiden kesiswaan. Semua pengurus menjadi tanggung jawabnya, termasuk wakilnya.

"Beritahu aku di mana rumah Kirkland."

Setidaknya sekali ini saja dia ingin melakukan tugasnya dengan benar.

* * *

Alfred tidak begitu terkejut saat mengetahui di mana pemuda Inggris itu tinggal. Ia sudah bisa menebak Arthur tidak berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Penampilannya biasa-biasa saja. Rumah dua tingkat di hadapannya terlihat sederhana, namun halaman depannya tertata rapi. Rimbunan mawar merah tumbuh di balik pagar kayu, dengan patung _gnome_ bertopi kerucut hijau menyembul di antaranya. Alfred harus memperhatikan setiap langkahnya, memastikan yang ia injak adalah batu pijakan, bukan karpet rumput yang menghijau. Ia yakin ada tulisan '_dilarang menginjak rumput_' di sekitar sini, hanya tak terlihat oleh matanya saja.

Alfred baru akan mengetuk pintu di hadapannya saat tiba-tiba pintu dibuka ke dalam dan seorang pria berambut merah mengerutkan alis tebalnya kepada Alfred. Siapa dia? Alisnya sama persis dengan punya Arthur. Seperti ulat bulu yang menggelikan. Tapi kali ini Alfred tidak berani berkomentar, muka pria ini terlihat cukup garang.

"Siapa kau?"

Alfred tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, maaf mengganggu. Aku Alfred, _teman_ Arthur. Apa dia ada di rumah?" Dia sedikit berjengit saat kata _teman_ meluncur dari mulutnya.

Sejak kapan dia menjadi teman Arthur?

Pria berambut merah menyandarkan punggungnya pada bingkai pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memandangi Alfred sekilas dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu, dengan sepasang mata emerald yang identik dengan Arthur, hanya lebih tajam.

"Oh? Aku tidak tahu dia punya teman lain selain orang Jepang itu." Aksen kental Skotlandia menyapa telinga Alfred. "Dia mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Entah apa yang terjadi pada bocah manja itu, membolos sekolah seenaknya. Apa dia pikir sekolahnya gratis? Heh. Kalau uang tumbuh subur di pohon di belakang rumah, maka aku tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tsk."

Alfred hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Kemudian pundaknya ditepuk pelan. Pria berambut merah itu (mungkin dia kakaknya Arthur) memandanginya dengan tampang serius. "Aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk membujuk anak itu keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan orang Jepang itu juga tidak berhasil." Ia mengerling jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku harus segera pergi bekerja. Ada makanan di atas meja, pastikan dia memakannya. Dan pastikan dia berangkat sekolah besok. Mungkin dia tak mendengarku tadi, beritahu Arthur kalau aku tidak akan pulang sampai lusa."

"Ah, tunggu―"

Pria berambut merah itu hanya melambaikan tangannya, menuju mobil yang terpakir di depan rumah dan segera melaju pergi.

Alfred mengerjapkan sepasang mata birunya dengan bingung. Memandang bergantian ke arah jalanan dan ke dalam rumah yang pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Harusnya dia mengajak Kiku ke sini. Alfred bahkan tidak tahu siapa pria tadi. Dan dengan mudahnya orang itu mempercayakan rumah ini ―dan _Arthur_― kepadanya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Perlahan Alfred melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, mengamat-amati interior rumah ini. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya perabotan biasa. Bahkan masih terasa lebih monoton dibanding rumahnya. Setidaknya bufet di ruang tengah rumahnya dipenuhi medali-medali dan piala prestasinya dalam bidang olahraga. Tapi bahkan dinding rumah ini dicat putih polos, tanpa lukisan atau potret keluarga jadi pajangan. Di atas meja juga tak ada foto berbingkai. Padahal Alfred ingin tahu siapa saja keluarga Arthur, selain pria berambut merah tadi.

"Arthur?"

Dia tidak tahu di mana kamar pemuda Inggris itu, jadi ia menjelajahi rumah mengikuti instingnya saja. Lagipula pria tadi secara tidak langsung telah memberinya izin untuk melihat-lihat, kan? Alfred merasa seperti tengah bermain game RPG dan menjelajahi tempat yang baru pertama kali ia datangi. Ia tetap harus waspada. Siapa tahu ada monster yang tiba-tiba muncul di sudut ruangan dan mengajaknya duel. Apakah dia punya opsi 'kabur' kali ini? Mungkin tidak.

Alfred membiarkan kedua kakinya membawanya melangkah pergi, menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dia harapkan. Arthur bisa saja semakin kesal saat tahu Alfred datang untuk menyeretnya makan dan membujuknya kembali ke kesiswaan. Dia bisa saja mendiamkannya dan tetap mengurung diri di kamar, hingga kakaknya sendiri yang harus mendobrak pintu untuk menariknya keluar. Bahkan kemungkinan Arthur marah besar begitu melihat Alfred dan melemparkan benda-benda berat ke arahnya juga dapat terjadi. Bisa jadi dia menelepon kantor polisi, menuduh Alfred sebagai pencuri karena seenaknya masuk rumah orang.

Alfred meringis dan mempersiapkan diri, terus melangkah dengan hati-hati menyusuri lantai dua yang sepi. Padahal besok dia ada pertandingan melawan Madison. Harusnya sore ini ia duduk santai di rumah dan beristirahat untuk besok. Bukannya berada di sini untuk minta maaf dan memohon Arthur kembali. Ini sudah bisa disebut sebagai pengorbanan, kan? Arthur harus tahu itu. Arthur harus tahu kalau Alfred tidak seegois yang ia kira. Yang hanya mementingkan _football _dan mengesampingkan urusan lain.

Arthur harus tahu kalau Alfred menyesal dan ia _peduli._

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka ke dalam. Kali ini bukan sosok pria berambut merah yang muncul dari sana, melainkan Arthur. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat kaget. Alfred juga kaget, tidak menyangka Arthur akan keluar sendiri dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Art―"

Tanpa pikir panjang Arthur berniat membanting pintu tertutup dan kembali mengurung diri di dalam. Namun sebagai _jock _sekolah, Alfred jauh lebih lincah darinya. Sebelum Arthur dapat menutup pintu seutuhnya, Alfred telah menyelipkan kaki kanannya pada bingkai, sementara lengannya menahan daun pintu, melangkah maju. Mereka terlibat dalam adu kekuatan yang tidak imbang. Karena, jelas Alfred lebih kuat darinya. Dengan sekali dorong―kali ini Alfred sungguh-sungguh dan mengeluarkan tenaganya―ia berhasil membuat pintu terbuka lebar. Bahkan hingga membuat Arthur terhuyung ke belakang, hampir saja terjatuh.

"Hei―"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jones?!" Arthur menyalak marah. Tangan kirinya berpegang pada pinggiran meja, menyeimbangkan diri. Alfred waspada kalau-kalau Arthur akan meraih vas bunga dan melempar benda itu ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Dan ia kira akan sulit mengatakannya. Karena, jujur saja, Alfred tak terbiasa meminta maaf. Dia cukup memamerkan senyuman cemerlangnya dan semua orang akan melupakan kesalahannya. Salah satu dari banyak keuntungan menjadi orang populer seperti dirinya. Jadi dia menambahkan gurat senyum pada wajahnya. Berharap pesonanya dapat melumerkan hati Arthur dan membuat wakilnya itu memaafkannya, menarik keputusannya untuk berhenti, kemudian mereka akan berakhir hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat.

Tentu saja Alfred terlalu banyak menonton film _Disney_.

Karena hanya sunyi yang merebak di antara mereka. Alis tebal Arthur mengernyit. Pandangannya teralihkan, tertuju pada rangkaian bunga mawar di atas meja. Sementara Alfred, dia masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan kanan berpegang pada kenop. Sepasang matanya terfokus pada Arthur. Menunggu respon darinya.

Anggukan kepala, gelengan, mata yang memicing tajam, dengusan; apa pun. Apa pun selain _diam._ Karena ia begitu buruk dalam membaca situasi, apalagi membaca pikiran orang. Lagipula Arthur begitu sulit ditebak. Ia begitu misterius dan tidak terkenal.

Pada akhirnya Alfred menghela nafas. Pegangannya pada kenop pintu mengerat.

"Aku minta maaf." Ia memandangi satu titik di lantai yang tiba-tiba terlihat menarik untuk diperhatikan. Keningnya berkerut. "Aku tahu aku keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti tadi pagi. Aku minta maaf, Arthur."

Arthur masih diam, sementara Alfred masih menunggu.

Jujur saja, dia paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu. Padahal si Kirkland ini hanya tinggal memaafkannya dan semua beres. Apa susahnya? Alfred masih harus bersiap untuk pertandingan besok. Dia tidak boleh kelelahan hanya karena bosan menunggu jawaban dari Arthur. Lihat saja nanti, kalau sampai besok ia kalah, maka Arthur yang salah.

"Arthur, kau tahu besok aku ada pertandingan dengan Madison, kan?"

Kalau harus menunggu, Alfred tidak tahu sampai kapan. Terlebih dia tidak dikenal sebagai orang yang sabar. Karena waktu adalah uang. Tentu Arthur tahu hal sesederhana itu, kan? Tapi kalau ia lupa, Alfred tidak keberatan untuk mengingatkannya. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah _hero_!

Kali ini Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku? Karena, kau tahu, aku benar-benar menyesali kata-kata kasarku tadi pagi. Aku hanya terbawa emosi. Kau mengerti, kan?" Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mendesak Arthur. Kalau saja besok ia bebas, Alfred akan menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk merayu orang Inggris ini. Tapi dia tak punya waktu lagi. Saat ini juga, atau tidak sama sekali. "Arthur, hei. Aku minta maaf."

Masih belum ada tanggapan.

"Art―"

"Kau persisten sekali, Jones." Arthur menghela nafas.

Alfred kembali memamerkan senyumannya. Tentu saja pesonanya tak terelakkan. Memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Tentu saja hati es seorang Arthur Kirkland dapat dilumerkan olehnya.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku, kan?" tanya Alfred memastikan.

Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Melihatnya, senyuman Alfred melebar.

"Terima kasih, Arthur. Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti." Alfred menghela nafas lega. "Jadi, kita bertemu di ruang kesiswaan besok? Sebelum aku bertanding dengan Madison?"

Manik emerald memandanginya. Arthur mendengus, berjalan mendekat ke arah Alfred, kemudian berdiri di depannya. Alfred masih memasang cengiran pada wajahnya. Mungkin Arthur akan memberi _ciuman-penerimaan-maaf_ padanya? Dia tidak menyangka pemuda Inggris ini bisa bersikap begitu _manis_.

"Memang aku memaafkanmu, Jones. Tapi bukan berarti aku bersedia menjadi pesuruhmu lagi. Pulanglah."

Dia belum sepenuhnya mencerna kata-kata Arthur, saat didorong keluar dengan paksa dan pintu itu dibanting tepat di depan mukanya. Sepasang mata birunya mengerjap tak mengerti.

"A-Arthur! Hei, apa maksudmu?! Arthur, buka pintunya!" Alfred berakhir menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kesal begitu menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh Arthur.

"_Git_! Pergi dari rumahku dan urus saja tim _football_mu itu! Aku akan memanggil polisi kalau kau terus membuat keributan!" Arthur berteriak dari dalam.

"Arthur, hei! Buka pintunya! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak memintamu menjadi pesuruh! Hei, Kirkland! Kirkland!"

Bukan Alfred F. Jones namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Selama beberapa saat ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu di hadapannya, sambil menyeru kepada Arthur meminta penjelasan. Karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si _Briton _itu. Katanya Alfred telah dimaafkan, lalu kenapa tidak mau kembali ke kesiswaan? Padahal yang Alfred butuhkan bukan penerimaan maaf.

Dia membutuhkan Arthur.

Membutuhkan Arthur sebagai tangan kanannya, sebagai orang yang dapat ia percaya. Lebih tepatnya, membutuhkan Arthur untuk menyelesaikan semua tugas yang tak sempat ia kerjakan.

Apakah Arthur tidak tahu kalau keberadaannya begitu berarti?

"Arthur, ayolah! Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu! Kau harus kembali ke kesiswaan! Kami semua membutuhkanmu. _Aku_ membutuhkanmu! Arthur!"

Apa yang akan dia lakukan tanpa orang Inggris itu? Alfred tidak mungkin bisa mengatasi semuanya. Bagaimana dengan tim _football_nya? Tahun ini ada banyak pertandingan penting yang harus ia menangkan. Perhatiannya tidak boleh terbagi, atau konsentrasinya akan pecah dan buyar. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan timnya terpuruk dalam kekalahan. Tapi bagaimana dengan badan kesiswaan? Ada banyak program kerja yang menanti eksekusi.

Apa yang bisa Alfred lakukan tanpa Arthur Kirkland?

"Arthur, kumohon padamu, kembalilah ke kesiswaan. Arthur…"

Tidak ada balasan. Arthur di dalam sana hanya bungkam. Padahal kalau mereka beradu mulut, Alfred pikir masih ada kemungkinan ia akan menang. Entahlah, paling tidak ia akan merasa lebih baik karena tidak diacuhkan. Tidak seperti sekarang. Dia seperti mengembis-ngemis pada pintu di hadapannya. Menyedihkan. Seorang Alfred F. Jones tidak pernah _memohon_, ia bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah.

Dan ia kira mendapatkan hati Arthur, membujuknya untuk kembali, akan sama mudahnya.

Alfred pulang setelah hari gelap dan masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari balik pintu di hadapannya. Yang tak ia sadari, mata emerald mengintip dari balik tirai warna krem lembut, mengikuti sosoknya hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

* * *

Kacau, adalah satu-satunya kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan situasi Alfred sekarang.

Ia tengah duduk di kursi presiden kebanggaannya, tangan kiri memegang kepala, tangan kanan menggenggam pena, sementara matanya memelototi lembaran dokumen di atas meja. Ludwig menyeretnya ke sini tepat saat bel makan siang berbunyi. Alfred bahkan tidak sempat melarikan diri, pemuda Jerman itu terlalu kuat bahkan untuk _jock _sekaliber Alfred. Perutnya keroncongan sejak tadi pagi, ia melewatkan sarapan karena bangun kesiangan. Sementara pemuda yang rambutnya disisir ke belakang itu enak-enakan duduk di sofa mengawasinya menyelesaikan dokumen kesiswaan. Tidak cukup sampai di situ! _Pacarnya_, orang Italia yang berisik, memaksa masuk dan menyuapinya pasta. _Pasta_! Padahal Alfred belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi.

Sepasang mata birunya melirik tajam pada Ludwig yang tampak malu-malu membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Veliciano memberinya makan.

"Jones! Apa yang kau lihat?!" Ia menyalak marah.

Alfred segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke dokumen di hadapannya. Padahal ia ada latihan sepulang sekolah nanti. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukannya tanpa perut terisi? Bel yang berbunyi menandai usainya jam makan siang berhasil menarik keluar rengekan Alfred. Suara perutnya terdengar semakin nyaring.

"Kembali ke kelasmu, Jones. Kita teruskan lagi nanti setelah kau latihan. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk kabur, aku akan mengawasimu!"

Alfred melangkah lunglai keluar dari ruang kesiswaan menuju kelasnya. Kalau saja jam selanjutnya bukan kelas Sejarah, maka ia akan membolos, atau paling tidak menyelundupkan makanan ke dalam kelas. Tapi Mr Oxenstierna terkenal _killer_ dan dia tidak mau mengambil resiko detensi. Hanya menambah daftar panjang pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

Semenjak Arthur Kirkland _bersikeras_ keluar dari kesiswaan, semuanya kacau. Ludwig, ketua komisi disiplin kesiswaan _sialan_ itu tidak mau tahu dengan situasi pelik yang menimpa Alfred. Ada atau tidaknya Arthur, badan kesiswaan harus tetap berjalan, begitu katanya. Karena itu setiap jam istirahat dia menyeret Alfred keluar dari kelasnya. Dan ia kira kedudukan kesiswaan lebih tinggi dari komisi disiplin. Ludwig memaksanya menyelesaikan tugas-tugas presiden kesiswaan yang selama ini belum pernah ia kerjakan. Jadwalnya kacau, antara kesiswaan dan tim _football_. Ludwig tidak mau tahu, _coach_ lebih tidak peduli lagi. Sebagai kapten tim, ia tetap harus tetap latihan dan tugasnya lebih berat lagi.

Seminggu ini Alfred bahkan tidak sempat ganti baju saat pulang. Langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan terlelap hingga pagi datang. Dan karena terlalu lelah, ia sering bangun kesiangan. Pada akhirnya sarapan pun terlewatkan. Alfred harus mencuri-curi waktu di sela-sela pelajaran untuk menggigiti sandwich yang disiapkan ibunya. Karena dilakukan di dalam kelas secara sembunyi-sembunyi, menunya pun tak boleh sesuatu yang terlalu _wangi_. Mr Bock pernah memukul puncak kepalanya karena ketahuan memakan _bacon_ saat kelas Matematika.

"Yo, Al! Kau kelihatan lesu sekali!" sapa Gilbert di ruang ganti.

Alfred mengangkat tangannya dan membalas _high five _dari si albino dengan enggan.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat _awesome_, tidak seperti aku yang super _awesome _ini!"

Alfred memakai perlengkapannya dengan lemas. Dia benar-benar tidak bersemangat untuk latihan. Perutnya memang sudah tidak keroncongan lagi, tapi mulai terasa perih melilit. Sepertinya lambungnya memutuskan untuk memakan dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah Gil. Aku lelah dengan semua ini."

Pemuda bermata merah mengangkat alisnya heran. "Apa maksudmu? Kau bosan bermain di tim?"

Alfred menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Aku hanya― aku tidak tahu menjadi presiden dan kapten pada saat bersamaan akan begitu melelahkan. Aku tidak yakin dapat bertahan lebih lama." Kepalanya ia benturkan pada loker. Ia mulai merasa bagian tubuhnya itu terlalu berat untuk ia sangga.

Tawa Gilbert terdengar nyaring bergema. "Apa maksudmu? Kau telah melakukannya selama berbulan-bulan, Al! Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba merasa lelah?"

Alfred menggeram pelan.

Tentu saja yang diketahui orang-orang adalah Alfred F. Jones, presiden kesiswaan sekaligus kapten tim _football _yang hebat dan tiada tandingannya. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang memainkan peran presidennya dengan baik.

* * *

Jam di atas meja menunjuk ke angka 9. Alfred menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan menghela nafas panjang; lelah. Padahal dia baru selesai latihan _football_ jam 7, langsung diseret oleh Ludwig ke ruang kesiswaan, seperti yang sering ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan dia belum sempat mandi dan masih memakai kaosnya yang basah oleh keringat, melekat lengket pada kulitnya dengan tidak nyaman. Ia bersyukur karena Kiku meninggalkan bento untuknya, yang segera ia santap begitu duduk di kursi presidennya. Dia hanya sempat mengonsumsi _nutrition bar_ sebelum latihan tadi. Padahal perutnya sudah keroncongan sejak pagi.

Alfred meregangkan tubuhnya, membuat persendiannya berderak karena kelelahan.

Dia baru tahu tugasnya yang sebenarnya seberat ini. Tega sekali Alfred melimpahkan semuanya pada Arthur. Karena kalau dikerjakan berdua, pasti akan jauh lebih ringan. Wajar saja Arthur berhenti. Tugasnya begitu berat dan tak ada penghargaan apa pun yang ia dapat. Semuanya jatuh ke tangan Alfred. Semua pujian, sanjungan dan tepuk tangan. Arthur tidak menerimanya sedikit pun.

Kening Alfred berkerut dalam.

Dia tidak pantas menyandang gelar sebagai presiden kesiswaan. Arthur-lah sang presiden yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin dia mau kembali jika posisinya berubah lebih tinggi? Alfred tidak keberatan untuk berhenti. Dia akan fokus kepada _football _saja. Lagipula sejak awal dia tidak berniat menghabiskan waktu luangnya mengurusi ini itu terkait kesiswaan. Karena ia sadar betul, keadaan seperti ini tidak boleh berlanjut. Alfred tidak bisa memainkan dua peran, dia harus memilih.

"A-argh, perutku sakit sekali. Aduh―" Alfred mengerang. Perih yang terasa melilit pada bagian perut kembali ia rasakan. Rasanya seperti ada tangan yang memelintir lambungnya, seperti memeras jemuran.

Sudah jam 9, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sini. Alfred tidak yakin ia sanggup berjalan sendiri hingga ke halte depan sekolah. Apalagi tidak ada orang yang bisa menolongnya. Mungkin ia harus merangkak untuk pulang.

Tangannya yang sedikit gemetar terulur ke depan, meraih ponsel di dekat tumpukan dokumen. Kemudian Alfred menggeram kesal. Ponselnya mati, dia tidak bisa menelepon ke rumah dan meminta Mattie menjemputnya. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain merangkak pelan ke depan.

Tanpa mempedulikan peralatan tulisnya yang tersebar berserakan di atas meja, Alfred beranjak berdiri dari kursi, dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk menahan sakit.

"Aduh! Ahh―" Lambungnya dipenuhi asam. Perutnya terasa penuh, tapi bukan oleh makanan. Tentu saja, memangnya apa yang dia makan hari ini? Rasanya seperti balon yang siap meletus, ditambah sensasi perih melilit yang membuat Alfred tak bisa berdiri lurus.

Tangannya berpegang pada pinggiran meja. Alfred merintih menahan perih. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia bahkan tidak yakin bisa merangkak keluar. Bergerak sedikit saja cukup menyakitkan. Kakinya lemas karena belum makan.

"Oh, Tuhan. Aduh―"

Saat itu pintu terbuka dan mata Alfred bertemu dengan manik emerald yang seketika membulat.

"Ah, kukira kau sudah pulang. Aku― aku pergi dulu." Pemuda Inggris yang tiba-tiba muncul itu bergegas membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"Tunggu! Arthur, tunggu― aargh!"

Dan Alfred jatuh berlutut karena tak kuat menahan lilitan pada perut. Ia mencoba mengejar Arthur, berhasil melakukan dua langkah, kemudian tumbang. Alfred merintih memegangi perutnya.

Arthur membalikkan badannya lagi. Ia tidak segera berlari menghampiri Alfred, melainkan hanya berdiri di tempatnya dengan penuh keraguan, "Kau baik-baik saja?" ―dan sedikit kekhawatiran, mungkin.

"Aku, uh, kurasa aku sakit maag."

"Maag?"

"Se-sepertinya."

Dari ujung matanya Alfred bisa melihat Arthur mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan langkah sedikit panik, Alfred mencatat dalam benaknya.

"Kau― bisa berdiri?" Tangan kanan Arthur ditempatkan pada pundaknya.

_Hangat_, Alfred membatin. Pasti karena Alfred yang berkeringat dingin.

"A-akan ku-usahakan."

Arthur meraih tangan kiri Alfred dan melingkarkannya pada pundaknya, sementara tangan kanan Arthur menahan sekitar pinggang Alfred, membantunya berdiri. Arthur membimbingnya untuk duduk di sofa, dengan langkah yang begitu pelan, bahkan lebih pelan dari siput. Sesekali Alfred merintih kesakitan. Kalau sudah begitu, Arthur akan bertanya dengan panik apakah dia baik-baik saja. Diam-diam Alfred tersenyum dalam hati. Tapi tersamarkan oleh erangan yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya, diikuti kalimat _aku tidak apa-apa _yang penuh kebohongan.

Jarak 10 meter itu terasa seperti bermil-mil jauhnya. Baru kali ini Alfred dibuat tidak berdaya sedemikian rupa hingga melangkah pun terasa menyiksa. Arthur mendudukkannya di sofa perlahan-lahan, penuh kehati-hatian, dengan sepasang alis tebal yang berkerut dalam.

Dia khawatir. Dan Alfred kira ia tak peduli.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu."

Alfred hanya menganggukkan kepala, tidak mempercayai suaranya. Ia yakin sekali hanya rintihan yang akan keluar. Dan sepasang mata birunya memandangi Arthur yang berlari pergi. Sambil menunggu ia kembali, Alfred mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa dan memandangi langit-langit, mengatur nafas pelan. Bahkan bernafas pun terasa menyakitkan. Perutnya sedang melakukan protes karena tidak mendapatkan asupan makanan yang cukup. Ia begitu merindukan _Big Mac _dan minuman bersoda favoritnya.

Suara derap langkah kaki Arthur terdengar menggema dalam sunyi. Alfred tersenyum geli. Kalau Ludwig ada di sini, dia pasti sudah menarik kerah kemeja Arthur dari belakang hingga membuatnya hampir tercekik. Pemuda Jerman itu ketat sekali tentang peraturan, bahkan melebihi guru piket.

Alfred menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, mendapati Arthur terengah-engah mencoba mengumpulkan nafas. Kelihatannya pemuda itu berlarian jauh.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Ia bergegas menuju dispenser di sudut ruangan, mengisi cangkir yang ia bawa dengan air hangat. Alfred mengernyitkan dahi, apalagi saat aroma teh tercium olehnya. Alfred mengerutkan hidung. Ia tidak suka teh.

Tapi Arthur terlihat sepenuh hati menyiapkannya. Berhati-hati dalam melangkah agar tak tumpah. Pada akhirnya ia duduk di samping Alfred, secangkir teh hangat dalam genggamannya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Minum ini, untuk meredakan sakit." Ia mengangsurkan cangkir pada Alfred.

"Aku tidak suka teh," Ada nada merajuk dalam bicaranya. Hei, dia kan sedang sakit! Biasanya ibunya mengabulkan apa pun yang ia minta. Es krim, burger, kentang goreng; lalu kenapa sekarang dia disuruh minum cairan menjijikkan ini?

"―tidak enak."

Ada urat berkedut muncul pada pelipis kiri Arthur.

"_Git_. Terserah kau saja."

Ia meletakkan cangkir warna putih gading di atas meja. Tidak berhati-hati seperti tadi dan menumpahkan sedikit teh, menggenang pada ceper. Arthur beranjak dari sofa dan berniat pergi. Lagi.

"Tunggu― argh!" Alfred merintih, menunduk memegangi perutnya. Sebenarnya satu matanya mengintip terbuka, memperhatikan reaksi Arthur saat mendengar erangannya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati melihat pemuda Inggris itu segera duduk lagi dan terlihat panik.

"Ja-jangan keras kepala! Cepat minum tehnya!"

"Tapi―"

"Kau mau mati, ya?!" Alfred berjengit mendengar teriakan Arthur.

Bagaimana bisa Kirkland ini berteriak pada orang yang sedang kesakitan, Alfred tidak mengerti. Tapi ada kekhawatiran yang tergabar jelas pada raut wajahnya, dan itu membuat Alfred merasa sesak pada dadanya. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah.

"Ba-baiklah,"

Sesapan pertamanya tidak buruk. Aroma teh yang menenangkan dan sensasi hangat cairan membasahi kerongkongannya memang berhasil meredakan rasa sakitnya. Alfred menghela nafas lega, cangkir teh masih ia angkat di udara. Arthur hanya memandanginya.

"Bagaimana perutmu?"

Tangan kiri Alfred yang bebas meraba perutnya pelan.

"Kembung. Rasanya― seperti balon. Sesak sekali."

Air muka Arthur melunak. Ia mengeluarkan botol minyak angin dari dalam sakunya dan duduk lebih dekat dengan Alfred dan tanpa ragu-ragu mengangkat ujung kaos Alfred, memperlihatkan perutnya yang agak membuncit karena kembung.

"H-hei!" Tentu saja ia terkejut, hampir saja menumpahkan tehnya ke atas pangkuannya.

"Diam dulu. Habiskan saja tehmu, jangan banyak bicara."

Bagaimana mungkin ia meminum tehnya sementara pemuda Inggris ini meraba-raba perutnya? Mengoleskan minyak angin, lebih tepatnya. Kalau bukan karena rasa tidak nyaman pada perutnya, ia pasti sudah― ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja.

Tangan Arthur terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Alfred merintih pelan, keenakan.

"Kau tidak boleh menyepelekan penyakit, Jones." Selesai dengan perut, Arthur mundur kembali ke tempatnya semula, setengah meter dari Alfred. Jujur saja hal itu sedikit mengecewakan, tapi Alfred tidak berani mengeluh. Apalagi karena baru saja Arthur berinisiatif untuk bicara. "Ibuku meninggal karena maag kronis saat aku masih kecil."

"Ah, aku turut menyesal."

Pantas saja Arthur terlihat khawatir saat Alfred bilang ia sakit maag.

Kemudian ada keheningan yang canggung merebak di antara mereka, sesekali rintihan pelan Alfred memecahnya. Arthur memainkan botol minyak angin dalam genggaman tangannya, sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Alfred. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan mengambil inisiatif untuk bicara, jadi Alfred memutuskan untuk berdehem membersihkan kerongkongannya.

"Uh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Alis tebalnya sedikit terangkat, kemudian ia menggeleng. "Ah, ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya― uh, kukira kau butuh bantuan?" Diucapkan dengan suara yang lama-lama semakin pelan hingga sebatas bisikan. "Karena, ah, kau kan tidak pernah mengerjakan apa-apa! Kau pasti hanya akan mengacaukan semuanya! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menghancurkan badan kesiswaan begitu saja! Karena― pada akhirnya kau yang akan disalahkan, dan popularitasmu― akan… turun…"

Muka Arthur berubah menjadi merah padam begitu ia selesai mengatakannya. Alfred tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Tentu saja Arthur peduli.

Kepada badan kesiswaan yang menghindarkannya dari kebosanan dan kesendirian, serta kepada Alfred yang― ah, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa perannya bagi Arthur. Yang jelas, ia tahu Arthur peduli padanya. Karena kalau tidak, pemuda itu sudah meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan ini untuk merintih kesakitan hingga esok hari. Tidak akan membuatkannya teh yang meredakan perih pada perutnya. Tidak akan mengoleskan minyak angin yang menghangatkan.

Kalau Arthur tidak peduli, sudah sejak awal dia menolak menjadi _pendamping _Alfred, mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya tanpa banyak mengeluh. Dia tetap bertahan, meski Alfred begitu berisik dan menyebalkan.

Karena Arthur peduli.

"Terima kasih, Arthur." Alfred tersenyum, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang terasa hangat. "Terima kasih karena kau telah membantuku selama ini. Terima kasih karena kau telah bersabar menghadapi keegoisanku. Terima kasih karena kau ada di sini saat ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Bahkan beribu-ribu ucapan terima kasih tidak akan cukup, Alfred tahu. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan pada Arthur, untuk saat ini. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan sekarang. Tentang sesak di dadanya, dan sesuatu yang menggumpal di tenggorokannya minta dikeluarkan; harus menunggu tiba saat yang tepat. Satu langkah dulu, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Karena dia tahu Arthur tidak akan pergi. Arthur tidak pernah pergi.

Manik emerald memandanginya sekilas, mengerjap, kemudian beralih lagi. Mukanya masih memerah.

"_Git_, aku tidak melakukannya untukmu."

Alfred tertawa. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena aku sadar belum pernah mengatakannya. Terima kasih, Arthur."

Dan pemuda Inggris itu hanya diam. Alfred kembali berdehem, kemudian menggeser badannya untuk duduk tepat di samping Arthur. Arthur belum sempat berpindah, apalagi beranjak pergi, tangannya lebih dulu ditangkap oleh Alfred.

"Arthur," Sepasang mata emerald mengerjap waspada, menanti. "―kembalilah. Aku _membutuhkanmu_."

Tentu Arthur tahu Alfred bekerja keras selama ia tidak ada. Kewalahan menyesuaikan waktu antara latihan _football _dengan kesiswaan. Diceramahi Ludwig, dimarahi _coach_; karena dia tidak bisa fokus pada dua tugas sekaligus. Arthur tahu, karena Alfred menyadari sepasang mata emerald yang selalu mengawasinya dari jauh. Di antara deret buku di rak perpustakaan. Dari balik jendela kelas. Dari sudut terjauh kafetaria. Dari sisi loker. Dari mana pun.

Alfred tahu Arthur tidak pernah pergi. Dan kenapa dia tidak kembali? Mungkin karena dia ingin Alfred belajar menghargai orang lain. Mungkin dia ingin Alfred menyadari arti kehadiran Arthur. Mungkin dia menunggu Alfred mengulurkan tangannya memintanya kembali.

Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Arthur. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan seperti dulu-dulu. Atau kau bisa menjadi presidennya, kalau kau mau. Aku akan mundur dengan senang hati. Bagaimana pun juga, kau yang bekerja keras selama ini."

Perlahan Alfred melepaskan genggamannya, membiarkan Arthur melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Membebaskan Arthur untuk pergi, jika itu pilihannya. Dia membutuhkan Arthur, untuk kembali dan menggantikannya, atau mendampinginya seperti semula. Keputusan ada di tangan Arthur. Alfred tidak akan memaksa. Jadi dia diam dan ganti menunggu.

"Bodoh, semua orang akan protes kalau kau lengser dari jabatanmu."

Alfred terdiam.

"Dan aku― aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisimu." Arthur menundukkan kepala. "Kikuk, aneh, kutu buku, tidak terkenal, culun, anti sosial dan tidak punya teman. _Freak_. Semua orang akan melemparkan sampah ke podium kalau aku yang berpidato." Dia tersenyum pahit.

Dia ingat. Tiap kata makian yang Alfred muntahkan padanya. Tiap ejekan dan kebenaran yang menyedihkan. Arthur ingat semuanya.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Perih pada perutnya terlupakan. Hanya sesak pada dada yang Alfred rasakan. Hingga instingnya mengambil alih, mendahului akal sehatnya. Dalam sekejap ia telah melingkarkan lengannya mengelilingi Arthur, mendekapnya mendekat. Entah karena terlalu terkejut atau ia memang membutuhkan sebuah pelukan, Arthur diam. Dia diam dan membenamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Alfred, tidak peduli bau keringat yang menguar darinya.

Dan Alfred lega karena Arthur tidak memberontak. Lega karena ia tidak mencoba melepaskan diri dan lari. Karena ia tidak yakin dapat mengejarnya dengan mudah kali ini.

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Arthur. Kau tidak seperti itu." Bohong. Tentu saja Alfred berbohong. Dia tidak mau mengiyakan makiannya tempo hari dan merusak suasana. Kebenaran memang menyakitkan, dan terkadang lebih baik disembunyikan.

Arthur tertawa getir. Alfred merasakan getar di sekitar lehernya.

"Sudahlah, Jones. _Aku tahu diriku_." Menyedihkan, seperti kata Alfred. "Dan sekarang aku jadi _stalker_." Dia tertawa lagi, tapi tak berusaha melepaskan diri.

Arthur membutuhkan sebuah pelukan, dan Alfred bisa memberinya lebih.

"Konferensi pers! Aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers dan menjelaskan semuanya! Semua orang harus tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Arthur. Semua orang harus tahu!"

Pemberontakan kecil. "Dan mereka hanya akan menertawakanku!"

Alfred mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia masih bisa menahan Arthur.

"Mereka akan menjadikanku sebagai bahan lelucon! Apa itu yang kau mau, Jones?! Kau ingin mempermalukanku, kan?!"

Alfred menggelengkan kepala. Pelukannya mengerat seiring dengan semakin kuatnya Arthur meronta.

"Tidak, Arthur. Kau tidak mengerti. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mempermalukanmu. Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu siapa dirimu. Aku hanya―"

"Kau yang tidak mengerti!" Kali ini Arthur mendorong sekuat tenaga. Alfred terlepas dan terhempas ke sandaran tangan sofa. Mukanya merah padam, matanya berkaca-kaca. Arthur bangkit dan mengepalkan tangan. "Kau tidak mengerti, Jones. Kau― kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi _aku_."

Tentu saja. Alfred tidak pernah pandai membaca suasana. Dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Arthur. Tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Tidak mengerti Arthur.

Seorang Alfred yang hidupnya dikelilingi orang-orang yang mengaguminya tak akan pernah mengerti kehidupan seorang Arthur Kirkland yang rumit. Karena ada perdebatan batin yang terjadi dalam dirinya.

Arthur menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ketenaran. Aku tidak butuh pujian dan sanjungan. Aku― aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan darimu, Jones."

Alfred tidak mengerti. Mengapa Arthur tidak menginginkan sebuah pengakuan. Mengapa ia lebih memilih berada di sudut terjauh sendirian. Dan dia tidak akan pernah mengerti kalau Arthur tidak menjelaskan.

Ia ikut bangkit.

"Baik. Baiklah, Arthur. Dengar, aku tidak mencoba mengasihanimu. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau suka. Aku hanya―" Alfred kehabisan kata-kata. Sementara gumpalan dalam tenggorokannya memaksa keluar.

Mereka terdiam, dalam kecanggungan yang berat di udara.

Kemudian Alfred menghela nafas, memandangi Arthur dengan sepasang mata biru cemerlangnya. Kirkland di hadapannya masih diam membeku. Dan sekali lagi instingnya mendahului akal sehatnya. Alfred melangkah maju dan memeluk Arthur untuk kedua kalinya malam itu. Debaran jantungnya tak lagi bisa ia kendalikan. Berderap-derap seperti kuda pacu. Tapi ada hangat yang menenangkan. Apalagi karena Arthur hanya pasrah diam.

Alfred menelan gumpalan pada kerongkongannya, menghela nafas lagi. Sedikit gemetar kali ini.

"Hanya ada satu hal yang aku mengerti." Alfred berbisik. "Bahwa _aku menyukaimu_."

Dia menghela nafas lagi. Lega, beban beratnya terangkat sudah. Sesak dalam dadanya seketika menghilang. Sementara tubuh Arthur dalam dekapannya menegang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Arthur Kirkland." Dia tersenyum, meski tahu Arthur tak bisa melihatnya. "Aku menyukaimu dan aku membutuhkanmu. _Aku_ sebagai presiden kesiswaan, dan _aku _sebagai diriku sendiri."

"Kau tak perlu takut berpidato di podium, aku akan melindungimu. Aku sendiri yang akan menjadi tamengmu. Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku akan menjamin keamananmu. Kau tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku akan melindungimu." Alfred membenamkan kepalanya pada surai pirang keemasan yang lembut. Yang menguarkan aroma teh yang manis. "Aku akan menjadi _hero_ untukmu."

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk berada di sampingku seperti biasanya. Aku membutuhkanmu, seperti Batman membutuhkan Robin." Karena setiap superhero membutuhkan orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Orang yang bisa ia percaya.

Kemudian Alfred tertawa kecil membayangkan Arthur dalam kostum Robin. Pasti menarik.

"_Git._" Hanya itu balasan dari Arthur. Dan Alfred dapat merasakan tangan kurus Arthur melingkari pinggangnya.

Jawaban yang cukup jelas baginya.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones―seorang _jock_ sekolah, kapten tim _football_, sekaligus presiden kesiswaan yang amat populer―berdiri berdampingan dengan Arthur Kirkland, seorang penyendiri, orang tidak penting, dan wakil presiden yang tidak dikenal. Beserta jajaran pengurus kesiswaan, dalam acara seremoni pelepasan senior yang telah direncanakan sejak semester sebelumnya. Sejak Alfred masih sebagai orang egois sebagaimana dirinya dulu. Sejak Arthur masih sebagai anti-sosial yang tidak suka keramaian. Sejak mereka berdua masih seperti kutub-kutub magnet yang berbeda.

Tapi pada akhirnya, kedua kutub yang berbeda akan saling menarik. Hingga menjadi satu. Hingga meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

"―karena berkat bantuan mereka semua, acara ini dapat dilaksanakan. Kemudian, tak lupa aku ucapkan terima kasih, secara khusus, kepada _Robin_-ku yang hebat, karena tanpa dirinya, apalah aku ini. Terima kasih, Arthur." Diikuti kedipan sebelah mata yang ia arahkan pada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Orang yang dimaksud hanya mendengus, berpura-pura tidak peduli, padahal mukanya memerah. "Terima kasih semuanya. Dan dengan ini, seremoni pelepasan siswa _Hetalia International School_ angkatan 47, resmi aku buka."

Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh rendah, dengan siulan-siulan yang membuat sudut mata Mr Oxenstierna mengejang. Di antara semua keramaian itu, samar-samar terdengar bisikan, "_Siapa Arthur?_"

Ketenaran Alfred tidak berkurang barang sedikit pun. Sedangkan Arthur, dia cukup senang dengan dirinya sekarang. Masih tetap tidak terkenal, memang. Tapi jika kau bertanya pada Alfred, _siapa Arthur Kirkland_?; maka pemuda Amerika itu akan menjawab dengan bangga, _Robin_-ku.

Dan kau akan tahu siapa dia.


End file.
